


Koro Snapey

by Mifudos



Series: Koro Snapey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Classroom Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Korosensei Is A Terrible Flirt, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifudos/pseuds/Mifudos
Summary: Severus opens up to Korosensei about his feelings on being a teacher.





	Koro Snapey

"Top of the morning to you." Korosensei greeted him as he landed in the center of the quidditch pitch, what looked to be a mint chocolate chip ice cream in one of his tentacles. "And what a wonderful day it is too."

"You're in an irritatingly chipper mood again today." Severus observed as the octopus slithered it's way over to him. "I'm guessing the ice cream isn't the only snack you picked up on the way over?"

"I get the munchies." Korosensei admitted, pressing the tips of two of his tentacles together sheepishly.

"I knew it." Severus sighed.

"But... Bum de da bum!" Korosensei announced, pulling another ice cream from behind his back. "I got you one, too. Raspberry and liquorice, your favorite."

Severus said nothing as he was passed an dark red ice cream with black flecks in it.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't get you one?" The octopus smirked, green stripes appearing on his face.

"Don't get cocky." Severus warned as he turned away and started to walk back towards the castle. "Besides, I'm only going to eat it because it would be a waste of food otherwise. And it's not like you need any more snacks."

"When you say it like that it makes me sound like an overweight hippo." Korosensei mumbled as he slithered by Severus' side, munching his way through his ice cream.

"Yes but unlike you, hippos have a better standard of what they put in their mouths." Severus smirked.

"Ouch." Korosensei said as he finished off his ice cream cone, two of his tentacles massaging Severus' shoulders. "Somebody's feeling insecure about something. What's wrong, mi amor?"

"Stop that before I throw you in the lake, I know what happens when you interact with water." Severus teased. "You soak it up like sponge."

"In that case-" Korosensei said before pulling away and speeding down the hallway.

"Hey! No running in the halls! What kind of example do you want to set for the students?" Severus reminded the octopus, who suddenly froze in place, his skin turning blue.

"Ah, you know me well." Korosensei sighed as Severus joined him.

"Being a spy and being an assassin go hand in hand. One of the fundamentals being "Know your target". And what do you value more than teaching and being a positive influence for your students?" Severus pointed out. "I only wish I could muster the energy to at least pretend to give a crap about what I do."

"You struggle to find fulfillment in your job?" Korosensei inquired.

"I never wanted to teach in the first place." Severus admitted. "It was something I fell backwards into."

"But from what I've seen of your classes test scores, you're a very good teacher." Korosensei said, confused. "You have a very high standard when it comes to your student's work."

"There's a big difference between: being good at teaching and being a good teacher." Severus replied. "Being good at teaching is just making sure they remember and research what they need to in order to pass. Assigning a five page essay on the uses of flobberworm mucus, threatening to poison them-" At Korosensei's skin turning white and the creature having a blank expression on his face, Severus hastened to add "I wouldn't actually poison them. It was just a ruse to get them to do some actual work for a change. And it did work and I've used that method ever since. But being a good teacher? I admit that there are some that are ... passable. And some that actually stand a decent chance of doing well. And then you have the know it alls, the ones that don't seem to realize that there are twenty-odd others in the class, who need to learn too. I can't stand having to repeatedly remind them that shouting out the answer stops the others from participating. And then there's the ones who are like scabies to me-"

"Scabies?" Korosensei prompted as he helped himself to a bag of prawn cocktail flavoured crisps.

"They get under my skin." Severus reaffirmed.

"Ah, I see." Korosensei nodded.

"You on the other hand ... erm, tentacle. You actually, genuinely care about them and take time to get to know them." Severus chewed on his empty cone. "If I could do that I'd probably feel better about all the hours spent drilling things into their thick skulls. Sure it pays the bills but in the end I don't feel rewarded. Just hollow. The only reason I still strive to get my class good grades is purely out of pride. Well, that and rubbing it in Minerva's face. In all honesty, since you came I've actually been enjoying myself-" But at Korosensei's deep blush and giggle, he snapped "Don't get any ideas. You're still on the chopping block to me."

"I usually prefer a person with more, let's say: generous bodily proportions but your snarky, can do attitude is so adorable. I can't help myself." Korosensei managed, his skin turning a deep pink as he blushed. "You roar like a lion but really you're just a lonely, little, kitten."

Severus glared, fiercely. But when he noticed it had zero affect, he sighed "Tell anyone a word of what I've shared with you and you'll find yourself dissected in my jars, understood?"

"Aye, aye, captain." Korosensei chirped happily, raising a tentacle in way of a salute. "Not a word."

"Good." Severus nodded and began to walk away when he stopped and remembering something, he turned back to the humanoid octopus and said "Oh, and Korosensei?"

"Yes, Severus?" Korosensei answered eagerly, his skin having returned to it's usual yellow colour.

"Please stop leaving heart shaped collages on my desk?" Severus stated, firmly. "I have a reputation to uphold and the last thing I need is one of my students or another member of staff finding them." While Korosensei chuckled awkwardly to himself, Severus rolled his eyes and headed for his office; a small smile playing on his lips as he did so.


End file.
